


Emicrania

by Arain



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Grantaire, Character Study, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Grantaire's POV, Headaches & Migraines, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of addictions, Other, eponine is a good friend, les amis are good friends, mentions of bad parenting, mentions of light drugs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arain/pseuds/Arain
Summary: Grantaire soffre di emicrania.Ne è afflitto da tutta la vita. Da che ha memoria.Non ci ha mai fatto troppo caso perché i suoi non sono esattamente del tipo che si preoccupa se il figlio dice di avere mal di testa.Sono più quelli che se non hai la febbre a trentanove ti danno una pastiglia di qualche antidolorifico e a scuola ci vai lo stesso.





	Emicrania

Grantaire soffre di emicrania.

Ne è afflitto da tutta la vita. Da che ha memoria.

Non ci ha mai fatto troppo caso perché i suoi non sono esattamente del tipo che si preoccupa se il figlio dice di avere mal di testa.

Sono più quelli che se non hai la febbre a trentanove ti danno una pastiglia di qualche antidolorifico e a scuola ci vai lo stesso.

Dopo il divorzio poi ancora peggio: suo padre sparisce quasi completamente dalla sua vita, a parte quando si tratta di pagare per qualcosa di obbligatorio, perché lui ci tiene a far sapere di essere un uomo onesto (ad oggi si sentono solo per farsi gli auguri a Natale, ma solo perché Cosette lo costringe); Grantaire vive con sua madre, sempre impegnata a far quadrare i conti o a uscire con l’uomo di turno (sono tutti estremamente noiosi e poco significativi, ma almeno nessuno è mai cattivo o violento con lui – per la maggior parte lo ignorano e basta).

E allora una pastiglia sola comincia a non bastare più, e passa a due al giorno, poi tre, poi a metà barattolo e a sedici anni si trova dipendente da antidolorifici.

Sua madre - e suo padre - sono di mentalità vecchia, di quelli che se non hai una gamba rotta dal dottore non ci si va. La psicologia? Un mucchio di stronzate. Mal di testa cronici? Ma smettila di trovare scuse per non studiare e giustificare i tuoi voti di merda.

A diciassette anni prova per la prima volta la marijuana.

Così tardi?

Beh, nonostante l’immagine che si può avere ora di Grantaire, quando andava a scuola non è che avesse tutti questi amici, e i suoi non erano di certo il tipo da sperimentare la cannabis a scopo terapeutico.

Non che gliene sarebbe importato molto a sua madre se lo avesse scoperto, ma Grantaire continua a prendere le pillole dal contenitore per non insospettirla.

Le può vendere per pagarsi la Maria, che per la sua testa fa miracoli.

Per i suoi voti un po’ meno, ma tanto anche in quella scuola di periferia se ne fregano abbastanza e lui riesce comunque a diplomarsi perdendo un solo anno.

Nel frattempo anche l’alcool è entrato a far parte della sua vita: aiuta di meno con il mal di testa ma è legale e se ne possono acquistare grandi quantità a prezzi minori. Certo, la qualità di quel tipo di bevande non è eccelsa, ma per cancellare qualsiasi pensiero sono perfette.

E per dimenticare tutto è perfetto.

Le cose migliorano quando un suo ex compagno, uno di quelli che almeno non lo spingevano a terra nei corridoi e non gli rovesciavano lo zaino quotidianamente, gli chiede di sostituirlo nel suo turno mattutino al bar.

“Si tratta solo di fare caffè e versare succhi di frutta” gli dice.

Ed è vero, il lavoro gli riesce facile, si potrebbe quasi dire che gli piace.

Quando licenziano il suo ex compagno per assumere lui si sente in colpa, ma risolve dicendosi che alla fine lo avrebbero lasciato a casa lo stesso. Non sapeva nemmeno fare un caffè macchiato decente.

L’alcool ancora una volta aiuta. Mai mentre è a lavoro, però.

Ed è in quel bar, durante il turno del mercoledì mattina, che fa amicizia con una ragazza. Si chiama Eponine, e se possibile la sua vita fa ancora più schifo della sua. Almeno lui una casa e del cibo e la certezza di avere un tetto sicuro sopra la testa li ha sempre avuti.

È lei che lo vede disegnare distrattamente in un momento di pausa, e gli chiede se sia un altro artista squattrinato.

È lei che si incazza quando scopre che lui non ci ha mai nemmeno provato.

È lei che gli fa trovare un dépliant di una accademia d’arte pubblica, di cui può permettersi la retta, stringendo un po’ i denti.

I mal di testa ci sono sempre, ma da quando è andato via di casa grazie ai guadagni del bar, riuscendo ad affittare un appartamento fatiscente non troppo lontano, sono un po’ migliorati. Da quando non vive più con sua madre e non deve più sforzarsi in ogni momento di apparire un essere umano funzionale migliora anche il suo umore.

Non ha più bisogno di essere fatto o ubriaco tutto il tempo.

Ed è all’accademia che conosce Musichetta, una ragazza che sta facendo un percorso sul design diverso dal suo, ma con cui lega alla prima lezione con un modello nudo (entrambi esclamano ad alta voce “se lo avessi saputo avrei iniziato a studiare arte anche prima” anche se in realtà nessuno dei due lo pensa veramente. Solo che non sembra loro vero di stare studiando su serio qualcosa che amano). Musichetta che lo convince a uscire con lei per conoscere i suoi fidanzati (all’inizio pensa di aver capito male, poi conosce Bossuet e Joly e vede tutti e tre insieme e realizza quanto siano schifosamente felici nel loro appartamento minuscolo). Ed è sempre lei a trascinarlo un giorno ad un qualche tipo di incontro, che non ha ben capito cosa riguardi, ma ha già imparato molto bene che non si dice di no a Musichetta. Così si ritrova senza aver capito bene come alla riunione settimanale del gruppo di cui lei fa parte, i “Les Amis de l’ABC”, che si tiene in un locale chiamato Musain.

Gruppo che scopre non solo essere impegnato nel sociale per “cambiare il mondo” (ma sul serio), ma inoltre frequentato anche da Eponine.

Prima che uno dei due possa rispondere al “ma che cazzo ci fai tu qui” dell’altro però Grantaire sente una persona parlare, e c’è tanta passione e ardore e speranza in questa voce che per un attimo riesce a scordarsi della miseria che è la sua esistenza. La voce appartiene ad un angelo, un terribile angelo biondo i cui occhi azzurri lo perforano quando Musichetta li presenta, e lui riesce finalmente a dare un nome a quel viso perfetto: Enjolras.

Scopre che Eponine non gli aveva detto nulla del gruppo perché aveva paura che la sua opinione su di lei cambiasse e che la giudicasse un’ipocrita (e lui si indigna perché davvero Eponine pensa che lui sia nella posizione di criticare qualcuno riguardo a qualsiasi cosa), scopre anche che le altre persone che ne fanno parte sono fantastiche.

Trova in Coufeyrac e Bahorel ottimi compagni di bevute; presta i suoi libri d’arte a Feuilly (che è sorprendentemente più povero di lui e ogni volta che gli porta un libro lo guarda come se fosse un miracolo e davvero, dovrebbe smetterla perché Grantaire non sta facendo nulla); si ferma a prendere un caffè e a parlare con Combeferre tutti i martedì pomeriggio, perché entrambi sono liberi e ad entrambi piace il caffè e quindi perché no; lascia che Cosette lo prenda sotto la sua ala protettrice, lascia che gli rinnovi il guardaroba, lascia che gestisca i suoi rapporti con la sua famiglia (lei in fondo è esperta di famiglie complicate); continua la sua amicizia con Musichetta e la allarga anche ai suoi ragazzi Bossuet e Joly; ride con (e di) Marius.

Con Enjolras semplicemente discute su ogni cosa, ma sono confronti sena volontà di ferire l’altro, sono solo scambi di opinioni diverse. E anche se spesso partono da commenti sarcastici di Grantaire che hanno il solo scopo di infastidire l’altro, spesso portano entrambi ad elaborare i loro pensieri e a sviluppare nuovi concetti e idee. Possono andare avanti per ore e uscire da questi loro incontri spossati. Sono un po’ come il giorno e la notte loro due, per quanto riguarda ideali e visione del mondo, ma ogni tanto un punto di incontro lo trovano.

Perché per quanto non voglia ammetterlo, per quanto lo abbiano fatto stare male, per quanto professi la sua misantropia, a Grantaire le persone piacciono, come piacciono a Enjolras.

E così Grantaire si trova a continuare a frequentare gli incontri dei Les Amis e suo collabora anche disegnando volantini o striscioni o vignette satiriche (che però Enjolras gli boccia quasi sempre perché “troppo cupe”, ma lui le conserva lo stesso. Un giorno a sua insaputa Eponine e Cosette aprono un account tumblr dove pubblicano le sue vignette, che riscuotono molto successo. Grantaire ne è molto sorpreso, ma da quel giorno ogni volta che Enjolras gli boccia un disegno dopo lo pubblica sul suo account).

I suoi mal di testa, seppur meno frequenti, rimangono, inalterati, e a volte preferisce non uscire di casa se può evitarlo. Tanto gli altri (Enjolras) penseranno che è a smaltire una sbornia.

Ma un giorno, chiuso in casa al buio, completamente fatto, la testa che pulsa dal dolore, il suo telefono squilla, trapanandogli il cervello. Ed è Enjolras che gli chiede dove cazzo è, che aveva promesso di aiutare a preparare gli striscioni per domani. Se lo avesse chiamato qualcun altro avrebbe inventato qualche scusa, ma è Enjolras e quindi si scusa, gli è scappato l’orario, e avvisa che sarà lì in dieci minuti.

Quando arriva è a malapena in grado di camminare, figuriamoci dipingere.

Non si accorge che Joly e Combeferre, studenti di medicina, osservano attenti: come i suoi occhi reagiscano alla luce, come lui si tenga spesso la testa, come sobbalzi ad ogni suono, come si ritragga da ogni rumore improvviso. Decidono di parlarne con Enjolras, perché sanno che Grantaire ci metterebbe una vita a decidere di parlare con loro (e perché, ecco, Enjolras ha un certo ascendente su Grantaire, che lui voglia ammetterlo a se stesso o no).

Gli spiegano che cosa deve chiedergli e lo mandano in missione.

Nonostante sia Enjolras quello che gli sta chiedendo cosa ci sia che non va, Grantaire ci mette una vita intera a decidere di confidarsi. Ma l’altro ha capito che c’è qualcosa sotto e non accetta un “ero solo fatto” come risposta, perché ha già visto Grantaire intossicato e non si comportava così. Quando alla fine cede e spiega che da che ha memoria i mal di testa lo perseguitano, che con il tempo sono peggiorati, che “i miei mi hanno sempre detto che sono solo mal di testa, prenditi una pastiglia e cresci un po’”, anche Enjolras, senza alcuna preparazione medica, capisce che non è normale questa situazione.

Ci vogliono gli sforzi combinati di Cosette, Joly, Combeferre ed Enjolras per convincerlo a fare una visita specialistica.

Alla fine deve intervenire anche Eponine. La faccenda è seria.

I risultati sono inequivocabili: Grantaire soffre di una forma acuta di emicrania, ha bisogno di medicinali particolari e ha diritto ad un permesso speciale per la scuola e per il lavoro per giustificarsi quando ha un attacco.

La sua vita non diventa magicamente perfetta da un giorno all’altro, ma dopo qualche mese sotto medicinali si rende conto che quando ha un attacco la luce non gli dà più così tanto fastidio, che riesce a concentrarsi molto di più su quello che sta facendo, che i suoi pensieri sono molto più chiari.

Comincia anche a bere e a farsi di meno. Continua sempre a ubriacarsi e a fumare marijuana, ma ora lo fa perché gli va e non perché ne ha bisogno per continuare a funzionare.

Ora che sta fisicamente meglio riesce anche a tenere testa molto meglio ad Enjolras quando discutono, le loro conversazioni si protraggono per giorni. Sempre più spesso si trovano a notte fonda, soli, ad essere cacciati dal proprietario del Musain perché deve chiudere e loro si sono persi nella conversazione.

Ed è in una di queste occasioni, nel bel mezzo di una discussione particolarmente accesa, che Grantaire esclama “Perché non continuiamo a parlarne domani sera a cena!” ed Enjolras risponde “Mi sembra perfetto!”. E poi si guardano, un po’ ansimanti per la conversazione accesa di poco prima, e Grantaire realizza quello che ha appena proposto, e spera che Enjolras abbia accettato perché è quello che vuole anche lui e non nell’impeto del momento. Nessuno dei due dice più nulla e quando Grantaire fa per alzarsi Enjolras gli dice “Aspetta, non mi hai detto dove e a che ora.” e anche se la luce è bassa riesce a vedere che le sue guance sono lievemente arrossate.

Così si ritrovano al loro primo appuntamento. Grantaire è sicuro che non riuscirà nemmeno a parlare da quanto è teso, figuriamoci mangiare qualcosa, e invece dopo i primi istanti di imbarazzo la conversazione tra di loro prosegue come sempre. Quasi non si accorge di quello che sta mangiando, ma è ben consapevole della mano di Enjolras che è rimasta sulla sua dopo averla toccata per richiamare la sua attenzione. Prova a stringerla piano. Guarda preoccupato l’altro che posa lo sguardo sulle loro mani ancora unite, per poi riprendere a parlare come se nulla fosse.

Alla fine della serata, mentre stanno camminando verso l’appartamento di Grantaire, Enjolras infila la mano sulla sua. E quella mano si trova ancora lì quando sulla porta del palazzo si sporge a posare per un attimo le sue labbra su quelle di Grantaire, per poi scostarsi e guardarlo serio negli occhi. Non credeva che fosse possibile per il cuore battere così veloce senza fermarsi, ma a quanto pare è possibile e davvero non gli importa poi così tanto con la bocca di Enjolras sulla sua e la mano nei suoi capelli mentre ricambia il suo bacio con entusiasmo.

Un anno dopo decidono di andare a convivere. Ufficialmente perché l’appartamento di Grantaire fa schifo, ufficiosamente perché ormai a casa sua ci va solo a recuperare qualcosa che si era scordato. Se svegliarsi ogni mattina con il profumo del caffè che si mescola con l’odore delle (loro) lenzuola non felicità, se Enjolras che gli accarezza piano i capelli quando ha un attacco particolarmente forte non è felicità, se riordinare il loro piccolo appartamento che sembra mettersi in disordine da solo quando ci passa Enjolras non è felicità, allora lui non saprebbe dove altro cercarla.

Trova lavoro come illustratore per una casa editrice. Non è la professione dei suoi sogni, ma la paga è buona e ha la possibilità di lavorare da casa.

Sei anni dopo tutti i membri originari dei Les Amis ricevono nella posta una busta contenete la partecipazione di nozze di Enjolras e Grantaire. E avrebbero potuto benissimo continuare a vivere la loro vita nel peccato, ma decidono di mettere le carte in regola perché ultimamente hanno fatto da babysitter al figlio di Marius e Cosette e hanno pensato che forse non sarebbe una cattiva idea averne uno (o una) tutto per loro.

Grantaire continua a soffrire di emicrania, ma impara a conviverci. Grazie alla terapia gli attacchi seri si riducono da più volte a settimana a una volta ogni due settimane a una volta al mese. Ultimamente può andare avanti anche per un paio di mesi senza stare male.

In quelle occasioni, si chiude in camera al buio, con un antidolorifico, cercando di dormire.

E, la maggior parte delle volte, si risveglia con il petto di Enjolras premuto contro la schiena. Dopo qualche anno, a volte il corpo ad essere premuto contro il suo è decisamente più piccolo.

Ormai è sobrio da dieci anni.


End file.
